convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Arcs
Story Arcs are overarching plot lines that span multiple Murder Series events, typically named after the primary antagonist of the respective arc. Description A story arc is an extended or continuing storyline in episodic storytelling media such as television, comic books, comic strips, boardgames, video games, and films with each episode following a narrative arc. On a television program, for example, the story would unfold over many episodes. In a similar fashion, the story would unfold in the Murder Series over the course of multiple events. This is not to be confused with the term "character arc," which would entail the process of a character developing through multiple events. Also note that not every canonical event is part of an overarching story arc. It should be noted that events can be part of multiple arcs due to the nature of the ever-expanding Murder Series lore. Arcs List Arch Demon Arc Marking the beginning of the Murder Games phenomena, this first story arc details Arch Demon Akibahara's rise to power as he creates the Murder Games in order to draw in power at the expense of others, as well as the gathering of those who would stand against him and his tyranny. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * The Ties That Bind * Into the Stars * The Watchful Eyes * Welcome to Silent Hill * Death Never Dies * Monokuma Rising * Coalition Headquarters * The Reapers' Game * Fusion * System Breakdown * The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren * The Ultimate Game * The Rout of Ash Elliot Arc Sometime during the middle of the Arch Demon Arc, a powerful being named Elliot had acquired his own means to create his own set of Murder Games, dubbing them "Illusion Games" and becoming a notable threat in his own right, despite not openly allying with the Arch Demon himself. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Eden: A Town Rebuilt * Eden and the Forgotten People * The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * Before the Sickness * The Metamorphose Sickness * Traversing Aether * Laid to Rest Screaming * The Grand Hotel * Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * The War of the Universe Fiamma of the Right Arc The direct follow-up to the Arch Demon Arc. Despite the death of the Arch Demon and Elliot remaining relatively dormant, the Murder Games phenomena continues, oddly enough. The events continue, the strings being pulled by a new mastermind, though strangely enough, the influence of the Arch Demon can still be felt in the multiverse. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * The Sovionok Camp Incident * Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Illusion Breaker * Right Hand of the Crimson Moon The Dark Presence Arc Introduced first in School Daze and touched upon during The Ultimate Game was the Dark Presence and the cosmic entity, "Mother." A mysterious force, the Dark Presence seeks to escape its cage within the Dark Place through any means necessary. This led to an event that came to be known as a an Illusion Game. Though linked tangentially with Elliot, the Dark Presence acts as a separate force and any events revolving around it represent a separate arc. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * School Daze * Breaking Down Barriers * The Devil's Carnival * Welcome to the Falls * Monokuma's Awakening Resurgence Arc Shortly after the defeat of Elliot, the remnants of Umbrella, once headed by the late Albert Wesker, have begun to rise again after being united by a new threat looming in the shadows. Hoping to rise to power once again and continue the work that Wesker had started, the remnants begin to hunt down some of the earliest known Survivors of the Murder Games, referred to as "Progenitors," while the mastermind who had gathered them all plots their own schemes, using this as a mere diversion. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * The Life of Shiki Tohno * Musings of a Captain-Commander * The War of the Universe * Welcome to the Falls * Civil War This arc is currently ongoing, and will conclude with the upcoming event, Civil War. It should be noted that as this arc is incomplete, there are more events that are expected to fill in the gap leading up to Civil War. Xover Arc In the other reaches of the multiverse, an interdimensional martial arts tournament is being held. No one knows for what purpose, what ulterior motives are being held, and the like, but any person who had ever been in this sort of situation should know that fighting tournaments never ended well. There was always a conspiracy behind it. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Xover Alpha * Xover This arc is currently ongoing, and will conclude with the upcoming event, Xover. Kagerou Nightmare Arc This arc mainly follows interdimensional-traveling serial killers Ghostface and ChromeSkull, as well as a number of others featured throughout the arc, and their misadventures with their potential victims, including Tsubomi Kido most prominently, among others. * Laid to Rest Screaming * The Grand Hotel * Japanese Screaming Massacre Blood Institute Arc This arc consists of events detailing or involving the goings-ons of the Blood Institute and their hunt for Lapis Lazuli after her departure after the end of The Ultimate Game. * No Serenity to Be Found * A Fragmented Reality * When the Corpses Cry * Fragile * Intertwined Truths * Intertwined Lies * Intertwined Paradoxes * The Torch This arc is currently ongoing. Lucifer Arc This arc consists of the adventures of Lucifer Anghelscu, and his journey through interacting with people and organizations throughout the series, including the Coalition and the Multiverse Emergency Unit, discovering more about himself as time passes. * The Lightbringer Chronicles * Avalon Interlude * Witch Hunter * The Torch * The Dhampir and the Claymore * Restless in Rapture * Black Swan Lake * The Wild Hunt * The Warlord and the Impaler * Blackest Knight * Now You See Me * Civil War This arc is currently ongoing. Trivia * Despite technically being a part of the Arch Demon Arc, The Reapers' Game ''and ''Fusion contain foreshadowing to the Fiamma of the Right Arc, and was the first to make mention of such future events as well. The Ultimate Game later foreshadows to it as well. * An alternate name for the Resurgence Arc is the Hunt Arc. * The aftermath of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon contains foreshadowing for its direct follow-up, the upcoming Magic God Arc. Category:Terminology